How It Became
by DisilludedNight
Summary: One-shot of Yuyake's troublesome effort to enter the Varia and her triumph. Review appreciated for this spur of the moment story.


Sitting against the white wall, Yuyake heard loud footsteps echoing in the hall outside. She closed her eyes, allowing a small and pained smile to flicker onto her face. The door burst open, allowing a long and silver-haired man to barge in. His eyes flickered to her gaping wound that stretched from her elbow to her wrist. The blood dripped, staining Yuyake's body but her eyes were still aware and keen. Standing up, Yuyake leaned against the wall, with her hands on her weapon, waiting. The silence between the two echoed in the ravaged room that was littered with bent knives. Their eyes met and Squalo flinched as he saw the determination of the woman's eyes. She wasn't giving up, even if she died.

Snapping from his silence, Squalo yelled out, "VOOII! Woman! Trash! Why the hell are you here?" He watched the woman in front of him take a staggering step forward. Backing up slightly, Squalo lashed out with his sword, hoping to finish off the weary woman. He grunted with annoyance as the scythe's blade met his, stopping him from harming her.

Even with her numb wound, Yuyake held her weapon firmly. With a soft and haunting voice, she whispered, "You promised me. And you will keep the promise."

Squalo jolted as he heard the words. He did promise a position to her, only if she could kill him. But he had meant it as a joke when he thought that Yuyake was a helpless woman. He had missed the determined look in her eyes and the soft mutter that when she promised him a quick death. Lighting his flames, Squalo made a movement to open his box. It seemed it would take some time to defeat Yuyake and Squalo decided to finish the fight quickly, before any other rooms were destroyed. A triumph smile slipped onto Yuyake's face as her weapon brushed Squalo.

His body stiff, Squalo fell to the ground, twitching. All of his flames were drained out and it left him feeling tired. Before he could get back up, Yuyake was on top of him, her arms pushing him down and her knees were sharply pressed onto his stomach. He let out a growl of annoyance as Yuyake stared at him, her dark eyes not showing any emotions. With a burst of energy, he stood up, managing to throw Yuyake off.

But in moments, Yuyake was on his back, her arms tightly around Squalo's neck. Again, he pushed her off with a tired movement. Squalo raised his sword, ready to defend himself if Yuyake decided to jump or attack him. To his surprise, she simply grinned and dashed to the wall that had her dark drying blood. With her scythe in hand, Yuyake raised her arms and brought them down.

At first, the blade only sliced through the wall but the wall quickly crumbled. As pieces fell to the ground, Yuyake slipped through the hole and into the other room. Squalo bit back a curse as he dashed after her, his steps slow and uneven. And as he passed through the hole, the person on the other side caused him to freeze.

Xanxus sat in his throne with an unpleasant look on his face. Yuyake stared at him from across the desk, her eyes looking over him. As the corner of her lips twitched, a glass cup came flying at her. Laughing, Yuyake ducked her head in time to avoid the cup. The cup shattered against the wall as an exhausted Squalo ran to her, his sword raised and ready.

"Trash. Why is there a _woman_ here?" Xanxus spat out. His crimson red eyes twitched with irritation as he surveyed the injured woman.

Clenching his teeth, Squalo replied, "This _woman_ here thinks she can be in the Varia." As he watched Xanxus survey Yuyake, he tried to lunge at her but she turned to look at him and simply side-stepped. Crashing the ground, something hard hit Squalo and the world around him began to turn blurry before his world was engulfed with black.

Xanxus watched his right-hand man fall to the ground and was startled. The man could take out dozens of people but he fell so easily at a woman's hand. Turning his attention to the woman, he asked in a gruff voice, "What does trash like you want?" Nervously, Yuyake licked her bloodied lips. In a quiet but strong tone, she laid out her request.

"A position in the Varia."

An angry silence filled the air as Xanxus decided what to do. So far, there were no women in the Varia because they were deemed as weak. But the woman in front of him proved him wrong. She was able to single-handedly take down his strongest fighter. She was bound to be of some worth. Picking up an expensive brand of wine, he nodded grudgingly at the woman before pouring himself another glass to drink.

Satisfaction filled Yuyake as she watched many of the Varia stare at her. They questioned how she became a Varia member when she was a simple woman. Snickers filled the halls and room as rumors began to materialize. With her sharp ears, Yuyake heard one mentioning her being a slut and bribing Xanxus. She chuckled softly as she stood up from her seat, her weapon already drawn. In a clear and confident voice, she managed to challenge and insult every man in hearing distance.

"If anyone doubts my abilities, they can fight me. But I honest will say…you all will lose." That was more than enough to anger many of the strong Varia members. Not looking for a fair fight, they all went at her, guns and flame weapons out. But it took only five minutes for Yuyake to beat them all down or immobilize them. And as the Xanxus and the rest of the Varia returned, they were met with a pile of bodies.

Weeks passed by quickly as Yuyake quickly climbed the ranks of the Varia. She had started as a secretary but fought her way up to becoming the elite of the Varia. In other words, Yuyake was offered the position as the Cloud Ring holder and she accepted. It amused her to watch the proud men that once taunted her cower before her. But Yuyake didn't enjoy watching people cringe at the sight of her. Still, she held her position with pride. And as her eyes wandered around, looking at the other arguing Varia members, Yuyake smiled tenderly for a moment as she absorbed the momentary peace.


End file.
